sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular
| closed = | previousattraction = The Power of Blast (2001–2002) | replacement = Frozen – Live at the Hyperion | location2 = Disney Cruise Line | status2 = Operating | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 = | previousattraction2 = | replacement2 = | coordinates = | type = Musical | ride = no | manufacturer = | designer = Walt Disney Creative Entertainment | model = | theme = Aladdin | music = Alan Menken (original songs) | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce = | capacity = | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration = 45 minutes | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | custom_label_1 = Lyrics | custom_value_1 = Howard Ashman Tim Rice Alan Menken | custom_label_2 = Composition | custom_value_2 = Timothy Williams | custom_label_3 = Book | custom_value_3 = Chad Beguelin | custom_label_4 = Basis | custom_value_4 = Aladdin (film) | accessible = yes | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = yes | cc = }} Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular was a Broadway-style show based on Disney' and Warner Bros.' 1992 animated film Aladdin with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Howard Ashman, Tim Rice and Alan Menken. It was performed inside the Hyperion Theater in Hollywood Land at Disney California Adventure from 2003 to 2016. In September 2015, it was announced that the show's final day of performance would be January 10, 2016. The show was then closed on January 11, and was replaced by a musical stage show inspired by Warner Bros.' 2013 animated film Frozen, which premiered in May 2016. A version of the show continues to play on board the Disney Cruise Line ship Disney Fantasy.https://disneycruise.disney.go.com/onboard-activities/aladdin-show/ Cast *Miles Wesley - Aladdin *Deedee Magno - Jasmine *Nick Santa Maria - Genie *Lance Roberts - Jafar *Jamila Ajibade - Narrator History The production is a Broadway-type show. Many of the scenes and songs from the movie are re-created on stage and some of the action spills out into the aisles, such as Prince Ali's arrival in Agrabah on elephant back. At Disney California Adventure, the 45-minute production took place in the 2,000 seat Hyperion Theater, located at the end of Hollywood Land. While most of the show was scripted, the Genie's dialogue often changed to reflect current events in the news and popular culture. The musical replaced the venue's previous show, The Power of Blast, which played from 2001 to 2002. Alan Menken composed and wrote lyrics for a new song for this production, called "To Be Free". Soundtrack Buena Vista Records released an official soundtrack to the production in 2003.https://www.amazon.com/Disneys-Aladdin-A-Musical-Spectacular/dp/B0007QOMME This is an original cast recording, and includes almost every piece of music used in the show. The main cast on the recording is Miles Wesley (Aladdin), Deedee Magno (Jasmine), Nick Santa Maria (Genie), Lance Roberts (Jafar) and Jamila Ajibade (Narrator). Orchestrations by Timothy Williams (composer). Track Listing 1. Arabian Nights*/A Thousand Stories/Who Dares Approach (1:43) 2. Off You Go/The Mouth Closes (:34) 3. You Have Been Warned (:11) 4. Aladdin Intro (:24) 5. One Jump Ahead (2:44) 6. Street Rat! (:24) 7. Princess of Agrabah (:14) 8. Old Man (:48) 9. Go Now, Into the Cave/Gold Reveal/Cave Collapse (1:57) 10. Carpet (:39) 11. Genie Up (:22) 12. Friend Like Me (3:18) 13. The Palace (:25) 14. Sultan's Fanfare (:13) 15. Prince Ali (2:04) 16. Genie Free/Jafar Plots (1:27) 17. To Be Free (2:44) 18. A Whole New World (3:38) 19. A Whole New World - Underscore (:20) 20. I'll Say (:42) 21. We Through Yet/Prince Ali (Reprise) (1:36) 22. Snake! (:41) 23. He Has More Power (:50) 24. Father, I've Decided (:59) 25. Celebration (1:36) 26. Curtain Call (1:13) File:Disneyland Day 2 075.jpg|A larger view of the theater interior as a whole File:Aladdin2_DC.jpg|Jasmine reveals herself to be the Princess of Agrabah File:Aladdin7_DC.jpg|Aladdin's entrance as "Prince Ali" File:Aladdin5_DC.jpg|"Prince Ali" proposes to Jasmine File:Aladdin8_DC.jpg|Iago, Jasmine, "Prince Ali", and the Genie File:Aladdin_Genie.jpg|Jafar summons the Genie File:Aladdinlookingup.jpg|"Prince Ali" holding the lamp See Also * Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage References Category:Aladdin (franchise) in amusement parks Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Hollywood Land Category:2003 musicals Category:Musicals based on animated films Category:2003 establishments in California Category:2016 disestablishments in California